


The shiny, pointy... thing.

by AgusVedder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: After Holy Terror, Bottom Cas, Bottom Dean, Butt Plugs, Christmas fic, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Porn With A Small Plot, Sex Toys, Vers Cas, Vers Dean, human!Cas, season 9 canon div, spn 9x09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgusVedder/pseuds/AgusVedder
Summary: After retrieving Gadreel out of Sam, a very human Castiel moved in the bunker with the guys. As the days pass by Dean realize he would do anything to keep Cas happy. ANYTHING but letting him keep the christmas gift he bought for himself.
Relationships: Castiel/buttplug, Dean Winchester/Castiel
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84
Collections: HolidayCollection





	The shiny, pointy... thing.

**Author's Note:**

> For the CocklesDestielFiction Holiday Fic Challenge <3

Dean never thought he would be living with Cas like this. Damn, he never imagined Cas would go full human! He thought Cas would’ve wanted to go angelic again after the heaven’s dick puppets arrested Metatron and all the angelic mess ended, but he refused to consume his grace again. And he still didn’t know the reason. Since they crossed the bunker’s door together, everything just… evolved naturally into a relaxed coexistence. The silent morning coffee during Sam’s jogging daily hour became a tradition. He put more coffee in the machine and waited as the smell filled the whole kitchen. Cas would cross the door, still in the oversized pajamas Sam gifted him, rubbing his eyes and with his hair completely messed up. Adorable, really. After finishing the whole mug in silence, Cas began functioning and turned into a questioning machine that Dean was not only happy to feed, but also loved to be there for. “Dean… is it normal to feel dizzy after taking a nap? … is it normal to feel a stomach ache after eating way too many Halloween candies? Dean… what makes you happy when you are feeling sad? What is Sam’s shirt size? Dean… what can I do to stop missing my wings?” Oh, all these human emotions that Dean knew very well but Cas didn’t know how to manage. He could only tried to give him advice and distraction, sitting together while eating dinner, or watching some old ass movie in his laptop, both enjoying salty caramel popcorn. Dean had no idea how happy it made him to see Cas chewing something for the first time and the pleasured expression on his face as he discovered said thing was delicious. His smile following... _ that _ was the best reward. Or that time when he taught him how to shave, because that beard was getting a little bit too long for his taste and itched. It started with a curious Cas, stretching his neck up as Dean slowly swiped the razor over his neck and chin, he had to swallow because Cas was completely focused on the movement of his hands and the trace of soft tan skin under the razor was driving him crazy. The session finished with a very confused Cas, with half a beard left to shave because Dean had to walk out with a very _ very _inappropriate boner. He definitely felt guilty after coming back to the bathroom after jerking off, fresh as lettuce, just to find out Cas had finished by himself and was full with little cuts on the side of his very prideful face “Look Dean, I did it!” 

Adorable.

  
  


He still remembers his friend’s sad eyes as he asked him to leave that time not that long ago. He definitely don’t want to see it again. Ever. So, since Cas moved in, he was willing to do _ anything _ to see him smile. Definitely _ Anything _ . Endure boring movies about science and theology, driving at 3 am to any 24-hour diner who serves chocolate ice cream just because Cas wanted some, or sitting on the floor next to Cas’ bed to console him after a nightmare just because he wanted to repay all those times Cas did the same for him. Usually that end up with both sitting on the floor, Cas’ sleeping head hanging over his shoulder as Dean tells him some hunting story in whispers, like that time with the living scarecrow, or the shapeshifter who took his form to kill people. After that, Dean just… stays there. He does not want to wake him up. He rather to sleep there, sitting on the floor with Cas’ rebellious hair tickling his cheek than to leave his side to sleep in his own memory foam mattress alone. And when Christmas season began, Dean was already planning everything. A huge new tree (why not? They have more than enough space), gingerbread houses, ugly sweaters, lotsa food and presents. Presents for everybody, especially for Cas. Now that they’re all a big family they have to do what families do, right? He never knew how much he craved this until he was grocery shopping side by side with Cas, totally excited to feed him with all the christmas-y food he could come up to. He would probably have to go jogging with Sam because he will definitely gain a few pounds. He cooked a huge spicy ham, tried to bake a malformed gingerbread house decorated in marshmallow and white chocolate. They didn’t even tried with the sugar cookies because the first batch came out burned out and Cas got bummed and desisted. Of course Sam took care of the rabbit food that Cas seemed to enjoy too. After dinner both went to bed and said a hesitant _ good night _ to each other as they were about to cross their respective bedroom doors, gaze stuck to the other one’s eyes as they decided which would be the one to take the first step. It was weird up to that point to go to bed alone after spending every minute of the day together. Maybe they needed to end their mini vacation and go back to hunt. They could teach Cas how to do it right. He could maybe hug him from behind while taking his hands, teach him how to aim. Hook his chin over his shoulder. Maybe that will allow him to smell his perfume a little. 

And then, laying in bed that night, observing how his bedside clock turned 00:00 AM from December 25, he realized his whole day gravitated around the former angel. What would Cas want for breakfast, the beer run they did together to fill the alcohol-empty fridge as Sam was chilling reading a book in Mesopotamian Lore, the lunch they shared in the little diner over Main Street, how he helped him choose a good gift for Sam (the Game of Thrones book collection fully illustrated in hard covers), the dark red sweater he helped him choose, the coffee they had before coming back, with a lemon pie for Cas and a cherry pie for himself. How they went back and went to do laundry and Dean taught him the different washing cycles. The only time they were apart was when Cas went to take a bath and Dean went to wrap his gifts. A new silver knife for Sammy (even though he was still ignoring him after the Gadreel thing) and a new phone and an ugly sweater for Cas. Now that he was human he needed to have one of his own. Dean wrapped Sammy’s gift, Cas’ phone and of course, to pamper himself up a bit, his own private present. Another one for his collection. 

Was it a coincidence that the blue wrapping paper he bought was very similar to Cas’ shining eyes when he smiled?

Whatever, he won’t admit it out loud anyway. 

He made small _ post it _s with the names and even dared to do one for his own present. “To Dean… enjoy yourself”

\-----------------------------

  
  
  


“What the hell, Dean?!” Sam yelled at his face while standing up “I swear this is so inappropriate! I’m out of here” huffed before storming out of the men of letters library, leaving a pale-shocked Dean and a very confused Castiel sitting on the floor with a cute little christmas tree-like piece of metal in his hand, examining it.

Maybe having bought just one color in wrapping paper wasn’t the best choice.

“You said my gift was something very useful, Dean… how do I use this?” Cas tilted his head and frowned a bit, his eyes still shining with a bit of excitement of receiving his very first christmas present.

Dean swallowed audibly and breathed in courage to kneel in front of his friend who was still sitting there analyzing the shiny bottom of the buttplug… how is he going to explain he mistaken the boxes? How is he going to explain Cas _ what _ the thing _ is _?! 

“Cas you…. You better put that back in the box… it’s… it’s not for you” He said quietly looking at the floor to avoid look the light fading from Cas’ human eyes “Cas I… I bought that for myself”

Castiel gaped with his puppy-like eyes shining “But… why? It’s my gift” He sounded disappointed “It’s the first christmas gift I’ve ever received and look! The tag says _ To Cas! _” 

Dean sighed and raised his gaze to meet his. He should’ve imagined it was going to be dangerous. He hated to be responsible of that wet-puppy expression on his friend’s face that transformed almost in a second into a mad, capricious face lightened up by the flickering blue, green and yellow lights of their small tree.

"Okay" Cas said tossing the piece of metal inside the box again "You can have your small shiny thing, but you have to return the present _ I _ gave you"

Dean frowned and parted his lips, almost offended. He looked at the beautiful Colt Python Cas gifted him, with all four Led Zepp's runes engraved, laying there on the table. It was custom made and it surely cost the former angel a few bucks and a lot of planning. He definitely was surprised and completely in awe with it.

Dean shrugged "No"

Castiel stood up straight and bit his bottom lip annoyed "what do you mean _ NO _?" he quoted in the air "This is my first christmas gift and I will use it whether you like it or not!" 

Dean breathed out a small laugh. _ Oh, his dirty mind _ "Look, I would _ LOVE _ to put that on you myself… but it's mine, alright?" He said and in a quick motion, took the box out of his hands. 

"Hey!" Yelled Cas "Don’t be childish!" 

Dean smiled triumphantly, the tip of his tongue peeking out. 

Cas nodded biting the inside of his cheek and raised a defiant eyebrow "Okay… if this is how it's gonna be..." He said softly and jumped forward suddenly, taking the colt in his hand and hiding it behind his back in barely a second. 

Dean's smile fell instantly when he caught sight of his new gun in Cas’ hands. He knew Cas was a former angel, but even then, he wasn’t the best hunter, not even a good shooter.

“Cas… what are you doing with that?” He inquired softly, glancing at him with cautious wide eyes. 

Cas small self-satisfied smile made him feel annoyed “I’m taking _ my new gun _to my room” He replied, bitchy relaxed face on point “Unless… you give me back my shiny pointy… weapon”

“It’s not a weapon” Dean whispered. He swiped a hand over his eyes and whole face with exasperation and after analyzing Cas’ beautiful self up and down, his eyes drifted to a side before taking a sudden step forward, trying to take the gun off his hand.

“Dean!” Yelled Cas and took two steps back, his whole body bumping on the column behind him, the gun hiding between him and the wall “Stop!” 

Dean took a deep breath and a second to observe him carefully. Cas looked so good with those denim pants and new his dark red sweater. Being human suited him, even more than he wanted to admit. He always had a sore spot for that little angel, even when he was more powerful than him but, now? Uhhf... It was getting more unbearable with every new day… 

He turned around to drop the buttplug box over the table carelessly and faced Castiel, quickly charging over him, trying once again to reach the gun, this time his chest bumping with Cas’ pushing him even more against the column. 

“Give it back to me” Dean hoarse voice demanded closer to Cas’ mouth than he realized. He threw his arm forward again trying to reach the weapon, and regretted it instantly. That tiny impulsive gesture made Cas arch his back, and their bodies were completely glued to each other, head to toe. He couldn’t help but observe his friend’s face, serious and hesitant. Like he wanted to say something that will never come out. Dean could feel his heart beating rapidly, dangerously. 

“Cas…?”

Dean bit his lip, aware that Cas was following the movement with his very shiny human eyes, and tried again, this time pushing him hard with all his body. The gun wasn’t even important at that point. Having Cas_ this close _, so close as to feel what was growing inside those tight jeans, was almost like opening a door that could never be closed again. An intoxicating feeling, something he’d never felt before… One of his legs found the way to the middle of Cas’ and he couldn’t hold himself back. Their faces were so near, that he could smell the aftershave on his friend’s face.

Cas opened his lips, eyes roaming all over the features of his face, like it was an impossible task to choose between his lips or his eyes to stare. 

“Dean” He whispered in a strangled voice, he swallowed hard and let out a breath of nervousness over Dean’s own mouth. He smelled like minty toothpaste.

Dean closed his eyes and tilted his head a little. He decided it was time, now or never. He dared to look at his friend in the eye, completely aware that neither of them could hide their growing erections, the yearning for closeness and the desperation for going further once and for all. 

“Is this… okay?” He asked him softly.

“Hmm” Cas nodded quickly, licking his lips.

He raised a hand and cupped Cas’ face, softly asking “Look at me” and went for it. He moved his leg up, rubbing his friend’s hard cock, making him drop an unexpected choked sound. He melted under Cas’ pleasured expression. Even better than when he tried the salty and caramel popcorn for the first time.

“You like that?” Dean wondered, he couldn’t tame his little morbid nature and before Cas could answer he went again, leg up, leg down, slowly but enough.

Cas moaned this time, a loud growl coming from deep inside his throat. He let the gun go and it fell with a loud _ thud _to the wooden floor. It definitely wasn’t important anymore. 

“I’ll take that as a _ yes _” Dean replied, smug. Even when he was completely affected by Castiel’s state, he took his time to undone him. He placed his lips softly over Cas’ neck and dropped a small kiss there, still moving against him softly but determined, pleasuring himself too a little bit.

“Cas, listen…” His hands tightened into fists over the dark red sweater “I really… _ really _like you” He said in his ear, feeling how his former angel suppressed a shudder in his arms “If this is too much to you... just tell me…”

Cas pursed his lips and pulled back, forcing Dean to look into his eyes “This is too much… and not enough…” 

Dean bit his lip and nodded “What about this?” He asked before sweeping his palm over his chest down to his pants where he was painfully hard. He undone the button looking straight into his blue eyes, and caught the exact moment when his expression changed from desperation to a flushed nervous mess with opened lips and tight closed eyes. He touched him slowly, up and down, enjoying every second of his friend’s little whimpers, sounds he’d never heard before on those lips, falling apart under his hands.

“Dean… Dean… stop” Cas said, while panting, and of course, he did.

“What’s wrong...?” He asked softly, taking his hand from inside his pants, resting his hands over Cas’ hips. 

“I- I’m not...” Cas swallowed hard and tried to pull himself together looking up for a second “We’re in the middle of the library” 

Dean couldn’t stop staring at him, how _ beautiful… _ how innocent he looked, how new to all of this human stuff… He _ needed _to taste him. He leaned and dropped a warm kiss over Cas’ soft, perfect lips and pulled back after a few seconds. 

“Wanna go to my room?” He inquired with a bit of urgency in his voice.

Cas’ shiny eyes gave him the answer after he licked his lips and buried his fingers on his short hair, moving softly to reciprocate the kiss. The tip of his tongue roamed over Dean’s lip softly, and he opened his mouth to let it in. He tasted like mint and cinnamon floss, his lips moved so tenderly over his and the tip of his tongue still wandered around his own tongue, lips and teeth. Dean hugged his middle and just… held him as they kissed, slowly, devoted and intense. It was just as alien as familiar, this sentiment, as he felt his Cas’ tongue tangled with his. He could swear his heart could jump out right there and then. Cas’ nails dug into his scalp, scratching but not as hard as to cause pain of any kind. 

Dean was extremely excited. Finally _ it was happening. _He felt it could’ve happened in any moment since Cas moved with them, on their beer runs alone in the impala, or before going to bed alone in the hall, or while having breakfast… the tension was always there, this hypothetical mistletoe was hanging over their heads for a long time but finally... FUCKING FINALLY he could kiss him, he could hug him and touch him in such inappropriate and dirty ways as he dreamt for a long time, now that they’re equals. 

He placed a palm over Cas’ chest to stop him sweetly, “Let’s go to my room, Cas” He asked “Sam can come back any second”

That woke Cas up from his dream-like state. “Yes, you’re right” He nodded before kissing him again, hard, wet and awesome “We should… move” he said and dropped another kiss.

Dean smiled by his lips “Man... come on” he pulled back, blushing and smiling like an idiot. He offered his hand and Cas didn’t even did his pants, he just intertwined his fingers on Dean’s own and they walked with the least amount of personal space_ ever _to the bedroom. 

Of course they did just a few steps before Cas took his head in his hands and kissed him again, and again, and he pulled back, all the willpower in his body trying not to get Cas naked there on the hallway. It was curious, though, to see Castiel, former angel of the lord, being affected so much by the simple fact of kissing him. He didn’t acted as desperate when he jerked him off as briefly as he did.

Getting closer to the room, Cas cut his steps again to catch his lips into the ultimate passionate kiss, his body close to him and hands roaming on his back. Dean could only smile, joyfully.

They stumbled still locking lips inside Dean’s room and he closed the door behind them. Cas took his neck and pulled him closer than ever to kiss him with a frenzy for a long minute. 

“Dean I- I’ve never…” he hesitated while trying to look cool even thought Dean could notice he was not only horny but nervous “...Never with another man”

Dean smiled and caressed his cheek tenderly, asking without words for him to look up “Cas… listen… if you really want to do this, I will take care of you... I promise” he swiped his thumbs over his perfect cheekbones “I just need a _ yes _ or a _ no… _” 

“Yes” Cas replied without hesitation, “Yes, I want this with you” he nodded staring directly at his green eyes.

Dean smiled as wide as he ever did and nodded back “Okay, good… me too” he said softly “Come here” He took his hand and guided him towards the bed.

Cas sat there and Dean kneeled in front of him, taking his head once again to kiss him briefly. After pulling back he took the hem of his grey henley and pull it over his head. Cas took a second to look at him up and down and followed him, doing the same. Bye bye dark red sweater. Dean placed his hands over his thighs, squeezing a little. He hummed, as he got a little closer to kiss the skin of his chest. 

“Fuck, you’re so hot” he said breathless at the sight of him, he couldn’t hide the lust and fondness that flooded him like never did before. Dean swallowed hard and moved his hands up little by little with the clear mission of doing it himself but Cas stopped him. He stood up in front of Dean’s face and pulled his pants and underwear down in one quick movement. Dean was speechless, his own dick hard and almost leaking. This moment was one he waited for a long _ long _time. “Shit, Cas”

Castiel sat again naked on the bed and Dean threw himself over him. He kissed his chin, his cheeks, his forehead, his neck and his earlobes “I wanna kiss you all over” He praised him and felt the goosebumps in Cas’ arms. He smiled “I’ll take care of you,” he repeated before kissing him softly. His hand roamed over his nipples, his ribs where he could feel the texture of his tattoo. He touched his hips and legs, his hard cock and his balls, drawing desperate moanings from Cas’ beautiful lips. 

“Dean…” Cas whispered in between kisses, eyes closed and relaxed back on the mattress “I love you” He dropped like a bomb.

Dean was pretty sure his heart stopped beating for five seconds or maybe more. Maybe he _ was _dead. He froze and pulled back to look at Cas who look equally terrified and after a couple of seconds that stretched like an eternity, Castiel, the former angel of the lord, took a deep breath and licked his lips before keep going “I think I always did… now I know that… since I first met you, since I rescued you and then you rescued me by waking me up and even when I lost you too many times... you always found your way back to me… you found the way of saving me from myself” 

Dean melted under his blue gaze and denied with his head in disbelief “…I love you too” He simply blurted out, and it wasn’t as scary as he thought it would be. He's been aware of his feelings for him since one rainy night in purgatory Benny found him kneeling on the mud, crying, hands with fingers intertwined, praying to him _ “Cas, please come back, please… I can’t go on without you”. _Benny made the right question, a simple "Why?" and in that moment, he just…. Knew. Definitely kept it to himself, never admitted it, not even in the mirror, but he knew.

And now Cas knows. And he knows how Cas feels about him too. Now there are no more words… just living it up, be together and … try to live in peace, _ together _ this time.

Cas’ touch on the back of his neck pulled him back to reality. The feeling in his gut like he just walked off of a roller coaster made him... happy. It's been a long time since he felt that way. 

He bit his lip staring at Castiel's beautiful eyes, and leaned forward to kiss him. This new realization just made things better. He unzipped his own pants, eager to touch Cas with every inch of his body, to feel him close and his warm, soft and incredibly hot skin all over him. 

Completely naked, he straddled Cas’ hips, grinding their dicks together, his opened lips all over Cas’, licking and mumbling praises. 

Castiel was moaning softly with every thrust of his hips “Dean” he whispered, and he loved it. 

Dean bit his lip in desperation. He couldn’t keep it soft much longer, he wanted to fuck Cas, and wanted Cas to fuck him. Hard. His kinky nature reared it’s pretty head.

“You wanna know what the shiny pointy thing was?” He asked Cas in his ear while stopping moving, and when he pulled back, he saw his confused but curious expression.Without waiting for an answer, he climbed off of his friend and stretched his arm under the bed, retrieving a box.

Cas curiously sat on the bed “What is that?” He asked frowning and still panting.

“This” Dean said as he sat next to him with “Is my collection” He opened the box revealing several smaller boxes like the one he gifted Cas by accident. He opened one of them and took out a black buttplug, the base was like a white diamond and Cas took it in his hands.

“This is like the one you gave me before…” He said examining the thing with the same curiosity as he did before.

“These are sex toys, Cas… this one, specifically, you uhm… you put it inside your ass and… it feels good” Dean explained as quickly and smiled, little bit shy, little bit nervous by Cas’ reaction to it.

Cas looked at him and his eyes darkened “Oh…” and then he raised his eyebrows at him, opening his lips with a new realization “You said you’d love to put it in on me… is that true?” 

Dean leaned forward and caught his lips on a wet passionate kiss “Yes…”

Cas licked and bit Dean’s bottom lip “Then what are you waiting for?” he whispered by his lips and Dean’s cock twitched. This man will be the death of him. 

Dean bumped his forehead with him “Fuck Cas… okay… okay” He kissed him again “Let me teach you”

Cas licked his lips and nodded with his eyes half closed “Okay” He leaned himself back again on the bed and breathed out. 

Dean observed him upside down, stopping for a second to contemplate his dick. It was… beautiful and, yeah, big. He wanted to taste him, he wanted to satisfy him in every way possible. 

He took the little bottle of lube from the box and let it rest next to Cas’ hip “I will make it so good for you…” He said softly before going back over Cas’ body and drop a little kiss over the head of his dick. 

Cas observed him “Oh… Dean” He breathed out as he kissed his hard leaking dick. 

Dean moaned and swirled his tongue around the slit, making Cas almost yell. He teased him while looking directly into his eyes, sucking up and down, working that dick down his throat slowly and relaxed. 

“Dean… ah!” Cas moved a hand over his head and helped him move up and down, just the way he wanted and Dean let himself be handled. It was all for Cas. He felt intoxicated by his smell, by the softness of his skin, by the space between his spread legs, he felt he belonged there, in the middle. He opened the lube and ventured to tease Cas’ hole with a coated finger.

Cas whimpered “Is it going to hurt?”

Dean looked up at his beautiful worry eyes and climbed next to him to kiss him sweetly “Don’t worry, Cas… I’ll take care of you” He said, sweeping his wet finger over Cas’ wet entrance.

Cas placed a hand on his cheek “I- I know… I trust you, Dean…” 

Dean smiled warmly and as he ventured his tongue in the middle of Cas’ lips, pushed his finger inside. Cas opened his mouth in a silent yell and breathed in and out hard, trying to adjust.

“Are you okay, sunshine?” Dean wondered and kissed his cheeks and his closed eyes.

“Yes… keep going” He demanded and pulled down on Dean’s hand, dropping a little weak whimper.

“As you wish” He looked directly into his eyes and pushed his finger again making Cas moan out loud “You like that, don’t you?”

“Yes” Cas said in a strangled voice and pushed his body down, staring back at Dean with a desperate expression “Yes... please keep going”

Dean bit his lip and breathed out, fucking him with his finger “Fuck, dude… you’re so fucking hot... “ He whispered in his ear before sticking his tongue inside, making cas shiver all over.

“Please Dean… I need more” he begged softly “Please” 

Dean sighed happily, he’d never imagined he’d be in this situation with Cas, but it was even better than he expected. 

Minutes passed as Cas kissed him desperately and Dean kept adding fingers until he had four inside, getting in and out without resistance. Cas’ moans definitely would be heard from outside the room. Who would’ve say Cas could be so loud? 

“You look so beautiful right now,” Dean said quietly in his ear and a small tear ran down Cas cheek. 

“Dean… please… put it now” Cas pleaded, caressing his hair softly in contrast with the desperation in his voice. 

Dean dropped a small kiss on his lips and began his journey down his body, kissing his way down, licking a nipple softly hearing how Cas gasped at it. When he reached his dick he swallowed it in one fast movement and retrieved his fingers. As he sucked him softly he reached for the buttplug, coated it on lube and pulled for a second to look at him. 

“You tell me if you don’t like it, okay?” He asked him and Cas nodded quickly.

“Yes, yes… oh” Cas replied breathless.

Dean teased his hole with the plug and dropped a kiss on the tip of Cas’ head before he started pushing until it was inside. 

Cas arched his back “Dean!” He yelled as he got used to the piece of metal inside himself.

Dean climbed back over his body and straddled his hips “I love that horny face” He teased and Cas cut his smug smile with a hand on his nape, pulling him down to kiss him dirty and desperate. Evidently the plug was touching his prostate and Cas was losing his mind, moving his hips non stop.

Dean smiled on his lips and as his dick touched Cas’ he noticed he hadn’t even touched himself since they got into the bedroom. He grabbed his own cock and began jerking it off slowly, enough just to keep the rhythm and Cas stopped him with a hand over his.

“Let me…” Cas requested and quickly turned Dean on his side forcing him to be on his back. It all happened so quick that Dean didn’t even knew when Cas began sucking his dick. He was rock hard and it was fucking painfully and heavenly at the same time.

“Cas...fuck” He was pulling Cas’ hair softly, but showing him the speed he needed to be on edge “Fuck fuck… Oh my god” He groaned at the ceiling “Cas… Cas please fuck me now... I need it”

Cas stopped sucking and looked up “Are you serious?” he inquired after a minute.

“Hm Yeah… _ now… _put some lube over your dick and put it inside of me” He demanded in a very bossy but soft way “Come on Cas, I can’t wait to feel you” He pleaded and Cas nodded quickly. 

“Okay…” He covered his dick in waaay too much lube and hissed at the coldness “Are you sure…? just like that?”

“Yeah… This is not my first time, I know what I can take and what I can’t… go slow but do it” Dean explained, lifting his knees up and showing Cas’ his ass.

He licked his lips and breathed out nervously. He aligned himself with Dean’s ass and teased a little with the head of his dick. Dean wasn’t aware of how hard he was until that moment, he felt he could come at any second. 

Cas pushed inside and he felt the burn. He hissed.

“Are you okay?” Cas asked him softly, worried but completely drunk in lust.

“Yeah sunshine, keep going… come on… give it to me” Dean whispered, placing the back of his knees on Cas’ shoulders “Come on, come on… fuck me now”

Cas swallowed a moan and pushed deeper until he was completely inside of him. He rolled his eyes back on his skull and Dean licked his lips.

“Move” He ordered and Cas began slowly at first, rolling his hips and trying not to moan too loud. 

“Dean this is…” he said and stopped right there, kissing Dean’s leg next to his face.

“Harder, come on… do it” Dean demanded, moving faster himself and Cas didn’t hold back. He began thrusting inside, faster by the second like a man possessed.

“Oh.. oh Dean…” He yelled as drops of sweat formed on his scalp and gave him goosebumps.

“I love you so much, Castiel” Dean let out as Cas fucked him on a deadly rhythm, fast and hard, and ruthless and suddenly stopped as his orgasm hit him all of a sudden. He yelled, opened lips and closed his fists on the sheets. 

As he collapsed over Dean, he relaxed his legs slowly. He felt blissed, completely thrilled. He’d been fucked by _ Cas _. His angel even when he was as far from his angelic nature as ever before.

“Let me return the favor” Dean asked kissing him and moving his hand between Cas’ legs. He retrieved the buttplug very slowly and Cas groaned at it. He coated his own dick in lube and pushed himself inside of Cas.

The former angel could only cry of pleasure. Tear after tear fell down his cheeks and Dean kissed them away before starting moving. Cas surrounded Dean’s hips with his legs and hugged him and kissed him as Dean moved in and out of him, so tired and sloppy.

“Is this a dream? Am I dreaming?” Cas wondered looking with teary eyes inside Dean’s greens.

“This is real, sunshine… we are real… And I’m dying for you” Dean whispered by his lips, all the warmth and the comfort of being in each other’s arms surrounded them. 

Cas threw his head back in pleasure as he received Dean’s cock inside of him with every hot thrust. Dean took advantage to suck on his neck, leaving a hickey. Is there anything more human than a hickey? Now Cas was _ his _, he marked him as his own. 

“Fuck.. your ass is perfect… oh, oh my god” Dean finally felt the pressure and the warmth pooled inside of him. He couldn’t take it anymore.

“I’m coming Cas…” He let him know, fucking him slowly but with forceful thrusts of his hips “Oh fuck…!” He yelled as the first spurts began coming out of him. Cas moaned with him, looking at his pleasured expression, overwhelmed in passion and new feelings.

Dean groaned with every last drop he poured inside his lover and smiled tiredly and completely happy, before being _ him _the one to collapse this time. 

Both lay there in silence, side by side, evening their breaths. Dean felt invincible and Cas felt overwhelmed by it all. He tilted his head to the side to look at Dean and he looked back.

Both smiled at each other.

“Now I need to urinate” Cas said softly and Dean broke into laughter. 

“Oh my god…” he beamed at him “If you can walk, go… I’ll wait here for you”

Cas huffed trying to gather strength to stand up. He put on his pants not even bothering in putting his underwear or sweater and looked at Dean naked on the bed before crossing the door. 

Dean stood up and his legs bent “Fuck…” he said but then smiled. He walked the few steps that separated him from Cas’ phone on the desk’s drawer and took the present out. 

Then he moved the sheets to a side and got inside the bed just as Cas came back with two cold beers on his hand. 

Dean gasped at the sight of his beauty. He was completely exhausted but if Cas asks for a second round, he would definitely break his dick trying to satisfy him again. 

“I figured you might be thirsty after… all of that” Cas said looking at him with a shy lopsided smile, and offered the bottle.

Dean took it, eager to taste the coldness of it, and after the first sip he offered his hand to Cas, as a silent request for him to lay next to him.

As he sat on the bed with his beer in hand, Dean denied with his head “Nah ah ah, no pants allowed in my bed” He warned and Cas rolled his eyes before taking his jeans off.

Cas sat next to him and let his beer forgotten on the bedside table as Dean wrapped an arm around him, pulling him close and observing the features of his face. 

Dean cupped his face tenderly and kissed him like it was the first time. No Christmas will top this one, ever.

When they pulled back, Cas leaned his forehead against him and closed his eyes “What now?” He asked softly, calling those green eyes attention.

  
“What do you want? I’ll do anything you want…” Dean said, slipping love and devotion with every word.

“I want you” Cas replied, certain. 

Dean kissed his lips and the tip of his nose “Then you have me, for as long as you want me” He whispered “And I love you… and I’m sorry”

Cas bit his bottom lip “Why?” 

“For everything… for letting you go before, for those times I let the situation manage my way to treat you, for my stupid stupid impulsive behavior… for everything” He pursed his lips and smiled sadly at him.

“Now all of that doesn’t matter, I don’t care about it Dean… I just care that I am with you now…” Cas replied, sealing his words with a kiss.

Dean pulled back at him and smiled, eyes shining with nervousness and happiness.

“Oh I almost forgot… Merry christmas, Cas” Dean said, taking the box with the phone from between the sheets. 

“Thank you” Cas said, unwrapping the whole thing, turning the phone on, excited “This is great, thanks…”

Dean smiled huge at him “Now you can send me nudes” he breathed a laugh

Cas frowned at him and tilted his head “...What’s a nude?”

Dean raised his eyebrows and licked his lips “Let me show you…” He said before kissing him again.


End file.
